The Story of Jonathan Stone
by R.S. Karazura
Summary: What happens when Jonathan Stone (OC) goes to his friend's party in the Pocono Mountains? What happens when there have been hikers going missing from that mountain range for the past couple of months without explanation. How about when Jonathan has the gift of Precognition, and can see that he is meant to be the next? Where does he turn up? Does anyone show up with him? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any Characters from it. Those rights go to Stephanie Meyers.**

As a major Doctor Who fan, I am surprised that I didn't think this was possible. I fell through the walls of reality, through time and space and the void. I had no idea where I would end up, what would be on the other side. In the long run, it could have been worse. I could have turned up in the middle of the Salem witch trials or god forbid Nazi Germany. The best outcome in my opinion is if I managed to wake up in the TARDIS, then where I did wake up in terms of a universe, followed by just outside Saint Louis, but in the Defiance universe.

I woke up in a hospital, gasping like Jack Harkness returning to life and everything was different and new and I'm sorry, I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Jonathan Stone, though most know my pseudonym, Reno Silas Karazura (Please note Jonathan Stone is not my real name). I tend to write fiction, but never publish it. Tend to keep it to myself so I can make it better. But it never seems good enough. I'm just rambling aren't I? Okay to the beginning of this story... It may take a while, viewing all of time and space before waking up in a hospital tends a to be a jarring experience.

There we go. That's how it started. I was talking to my friend, Mike, if I remember correctly.

"Hey Jon. You're my ride to prom, right?" He asked jokingly as we walked to lunch. He is trying to keep up with his buff, moderately tan five foot eleven body.

"Haha, no. I'm not even going this year. Too expensive, plus I don't have a job, or a date. " I responded quickly as my pale, lean six foot four frame easily pushes through the cafeteria door.

I was not letting him drag me to prom and then the after party that there always is. Oh dear lord the after party. Rumors were that at least one person always got dangerously drunk and at least one girl got pregnant each year at the after party. I avoid those kinds of parties like the plague.

"Suit yourself. Have you heard about the hikers going missing in the mountains?" He then asked. His short red hair curls ever so slightly to the right.

It was all over the news. Ten hikers have gone missing, and not just missing, dropped off the face of the earth missing.

We lived by the Poconos in Pennsylvania and people go hiking there often. Recently they started going missing too. No one could explain it and no bodies have been found or anything. Small animals have gone missing as well, but that's nowhere near as concerning. But they disappeared without a trace or scrap or clue to indicate why.

"Yeah, it's scary because it's so close to home. I hate thinking about it. It's almost a 'we could be next' thing." I say as I run my right hand through my short, spiky black hair.

"Don't worry. It hasn't been that close." He laughs.

"It's been closer than you think." I respond, glaring into his his icy blue eyes with my deep, forest green eyes.

"I guess. So I'm planning on going to the after party this year. Going to try to hook up with Ally."

"Really? Well good luck to you then. We are actually going up to the area where the disappearances happened that weekend. Where's the after party?"

"Believe it or not we have a couple houses rented by a lake in that same area. You can stop in and say hi or maybe one or two of us will pop down and say hi."

"Sure, I guess it's fine. Just be sober, not hung over." I warned Mike.

"Yeah, of course Jon. I'm not going to be careless like that."

Now I know what you are thinking. Oh there is a rift somewhere in the Poconos and he will wander into it sometime in his future or past depending on how you think of it. Keep looking. If I had only seen what I told you of my story so far, I would assume the same thing.

*time skip to prom evening*

"Oh this feels so refreshing. The air feels so crisp and clean." My mother says, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, so much better." I simply state, as I didn't care.

I had wanted to go out and walk around. See if I could find out what was going on with the missing people. I certainly wasn't expecting to but, hey you never know.

"Oh lighten up Jonathan, were only up here a few days. You can survive without your books for a few days, can't you?"

I recently began delving into the Newsflesh Trilogy, a series of books written and owned by Mira Grant. I fell in love with the zombie series. Berkeley, California in the 2040s. I cried at the end of the first book I loved it so much (I really did). The raw emotion at the end of that first book. Simply wow.

Anyway. I knew I could survive without my books, but I truly enjoyed them. It was just my mother and I who went to the Pocono house this weekend. My brother found out he has a game this weekend and our father is taking him. My father was not too happy about us coming up here. The disappearances actually concerned him. That was a first. He doesn't know what is going on, but he said it has a sinister feel to it. I believe him, but I'm not afraid of it.

"Hey, when are we going to reach the house?" I ask.

"It will probably be another half hour."

"Okay, it's a shame that Will and Father couldn't come. " I state. I didn't get along well with my father so I'm glad he didn't.

"Sure is. They really will miss out. Please don't wander off though. I don't want you to fall of the face of the earth."

"Stop treating me like a baby, mother. I can handle myself. I mean really. What were the martial arts classes for if not to defend myself if need be?"

"You know what I mean, Jon, be careful when you do."

In case you may be asking . Why are you calling you parents father and mother instead of mom and dad. It's something I do when frustrated.

I roll my eyes and focus on the road ahead. I know the after party is going to get out of hand as it does every year. If I don't keep my eyes out for my friends, who knows maybe one of them could be the next vanishing act. D'Arvit (yes, I am referencing other shows, movies and books a lot, but it's not a true crossover). Mike is going to guilt me into going to the after party. I could tell. No sooner had the idea crossed my mind, then my phone started to ring. It was Mike.

I pick it up and say, "Fine, I'll be there."

"Wow, I guess the rumors are true. You are psychic."

"Yeah, I predict you will suddenly be disconnected from this call within the next eight seconds. " I snort, hanging up on him.

"That wasn't very nice. Was it Mike?" My mother asks.

"Yeah. He and a couple of friends are going to have a get together at a house they rented up here this weekend." I say glad that my mother never heard the rumors as she didn't grow up in town.

"And he's been wanting you to go?"

"Only as the voice of reason and to bail his sorry behind out if he causes trouble."

"Great friend you got then. I think he has a thing for you."

"I don't think he does. I wouldn't care if he did, but he'd be in for a disappointment. I don't think of him in that manner. I don't think I could even imagine him in that manner." I was honest there, and while, yes it was possible that Mike might have feelings for me beyond that of a friend, I had none for him.

Now don't think I'm being homophobic, I have a couple gay, and bi friends and I'm at least bi-curious. And yes I would go for John Barrowman, who plays Captain Jack Harkness.

"I know that. I'm just letting you know to let him down softly if he does. You've known him a long time. He deserves that much."

"Of course. I still respect him enough to give him that." I say to my mother.

The rest of the short car ride is quiet. As we listen to music on 104.5 FM. It's holding its signal surprisingly well so we don't change it, nor is there crap music on. As we pull up to the house the radio is shut off. We were walking distance from the lake but far enough that the loud music wouldn't get through the trees.

We unpack the car and unlock the front door. It's stuck so I have to kick it in. Not literally but that is what it most feels like.

The house is owned by my mother since before she married my father. They went up there often before my brother and I were born and while we were young. Now, it's rare that we visit our mountain house. I enjoy the air up there more now though. It's nice and quiet, usually. It was the perfect atmosphere for reading when my mother lets me as I'm prone to getting lost in my books. It's a small, peaceful house comfortably fitting four or five people.

I go in and set up for the weekend I know will be coming when prom ends later tonight. I know what hell will follow, and worse yet, I know that there is a chance I may not come back from it. It was just a nagging feeling in the back of my head, annoying as anything. But I can't do anything about it, and that is almost as annoying as knowing something will happen to me or my friends. My friends say I'm psychic, and the more I think about it the more they actual seem to make sense, regardless of the fact I deny it.

"So are you going to walk over to your friends place when he gets up here?"

"Yeah, I plan on it. It's not far. So anything planned for dinner yet?"

"I'm thinking burgers. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm going to get the cable working while you prep." I tell her as I always do when we get here after a long time.

"Okay, then could you get the grill on?"

"Sure."

And that is exactly what happens.

* * *

**Please Read and Review, and check out my other stories. I haven't updated them in a while because I've been busy job hunting. But please Read and Review them as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or its Characters. Those rights go to Stephanie Meyers.**

The grill roars to life and my mother brings out the burgers and I toss them onto the grill and begin my process of turning them into the best burger my family has ever had. And yes I have tried it before. They say I should be a cook, and put my specialty burger out there, earn some money off it. I did consider it for a while but it's not who I am meant to be.

There's that nagging feeling again. I can tell that I'm not supposed to be a professional burger chef. But there's a wall in my mind, and I can tell there's more behind it but I can't see it. And again, I can't do a bloody thing about it.

Before I know it the burgers are done and inside on the table. I did it on auto-pilot, which saved the burgers, but I probably looked bored or something. It happened often when I was deep in thought, and a lot of people, my friends and brother, have picked up on it.

"So when is your friend expecting you?" I am asked unexpectedly.

"I'm going to pop in when they get here. Be sure they got here alright. It all depends on how many friends will be there. But trust me, I'll be plenty careful, regardless."

" I know. I just feel better hearing you say it though. It's one of those dreaded after parties isn't it?" My mother asks.

'She knows?' "Yeah, I'm trying to keep my friends out of trouble. I wouldn't dare touch a drop of alcohol."

"Jonathan Stone, I know that is what you are doing. And yes I would prefer you didn't go, but you know your destiny. And I know your nickname, The Prophet of Phoenixville High."

"Who told you?"

"Mike's mom told me the nickname. And the after party I found out from a newspaper article. Well what happens at it."

"And you are fine with me going?"

"I would be happier if you didn't. But you have to do it. I can see it in your eyes. You don't know why, not yet, but you know you have to. So yes, I'm fine with it."

"I'm sorry for lying, but I wasn't sure you would let me go if you knew the truth."

"Go. Be a grown up for a night. Have fun." My mother says as we finish eating.

I finish up dinner and do the dishes and vacuum before I am ready to leave.

"Hey, Mom." I say to get her attention.

She snaps her attention to me.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I love you and nothing is going to change that. " I say somberly.

"I love you too, be safe." She told me with a sad smile. She was the only one in my family who understood the little I told her about my seemingly psychic gift.

She knew that I knew subconsciously that something would happen to tear us apart. It was already tearing her apart. I knew that if I stayed though, bad things could happen. I believed firmly that some events must always happen. This feels like it must happen.

I walk out the door and lock it behind me, ready to begin the long walk to the house that Mike rented. He won't be there for a few hours so I have time to practice my martial arts until he arrives.

As the dark of night falls and the air grows cold, I continue my practice in the low lighting. I slide fluidly from stance to stance, progressing through the motions of Tai Chi at an increasingly rapid pace. I bet if my teacher saw me, she would be proud.

As I am ready to begin the next cycle, I see a set of headlights approaching the house. I stop and stand in front of the house, tired yet so lively. Surely enough, it is the prom group led by Mike. The parade of illicit beer and drugs begins as I watch Mike unlock the door. I shake my head in disgust as I watch it pass me.

Mike walks over and smiles, "I'm glad you came around. Going to have a good time."

"If I can keep you out of trouble, yes. It will be a great time."

"No, I'm going to have a good time. You are going to be the voice of reason like I always expect you to be. You are the nervous, paranoid man who always keeps his eyes out for anyone trying to bust us. Why? You are too uptight to try to relax. If you just chilled, you might enjoy yourself. "

"You know that I can't. Not easily. You know in going to be here to keep you safe, but I won't feel comfortable until we all get home safe."

Mike nodded his head. He knew I wasn't lying and he put his arm around me.

"I love you for that. You always do what you can to keep us safe. And you never ask for anything in return. You have saved my life before. It's why I respect the fact that you are so uptight. It's who you are. If you weren't that way, I might not be around."

It is scary to think about but he is right, we think. I may have saved his life. But it's his story to tell.

"Hey you're tough. You would have pulled through." I tell him, clapping his shoulder.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I know so. I'm not going to stop doing what I always have tonight. You know the rules, Mike."

"If you say stop, I stop. If you say run, I run. If you say jump, I ask how high." He said, giving me his wise-guy response.

"Yep, those rules. I would like to make sure that the others understand that I will do what I can to keep them from getting dangerously drunk too. Though anything else is up to them to know when to stop."

"Okay, I'll make an announcement then."

As the last of the beer and drugs enter the house, Mike and I walk in. The house grows quiet.

"Before we begin the wildest party of our lives, I want to hand the mike over to my friend and the person who may well be a friend to you, Jon Stone."

"You don't even have a mike, dingus. Hi guys, as Mike was saying, tonight is going to be a wild and epic night. But I want you to understand something. I'm not going to be getting drunk or high with you. I'm going to be the shoulder to cry on, the medic, the voice of reason. I'm going to do what I can to get you home alive. If you have too many, I'm going to cut you off. I'm not letting anyone die on me tonight because they are too drunk. So please, if I tell you that you are pushing it, please, sit down wait an hour or two and then come back. Go hit on someone, dance, have sex, just burn an hour or two. So I want you to enjoy tonight, but understand, what I'm doing is so we all go home alive. Thank you."

The crowd begins to clap and cheer. I wasn't expecting it, but it was nice.

"Now let's get this party started!" Mike yelled.

The music kicked on and people headed for the beers. I did what I would always do and get to one of the highest points in the room and watch.

As the night dragged on, people were getting drunk as I expected, but nowhere near as dangerously as I anticipated. Occasionally a fight would break out and I would have a few cuts and scratches to tend to. A couple of guys broke up with their girlfriends and the girlfriends came to me as I would listen to their stories. I always told them that it would always get better, though it may not be easier, but that they would always find someone who loved them and would care for them without judgment or deception. They gave me a kiss on the cheek and smile and walked away confident and happy.

As night turned to day, the drinking slowed and people fell asleep. I was one of them. Lying against the stairway railing, I close my eyes and slip off to sleep.

* * *

**Please read and review. And Over one year after I officially ended the story, I'm planning on writing and adding an Epilogue, maybe more chapters to Twilight: New Family. Please go back and read and review it and get up to date on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even Though I have introduced none of the Twilight Characters yet, I do not own them nor the Twilight Saga. As always please read and review when you are done. Please check out my other stories, including the sequel to Twilight: New Family, Twilight: The Wayward King. Have a nice day/evening.**

I wake at three in the afternoon to find that someone had slipped a blanket over my body and a pillow behind my head. I stand up, knowing that we only survived the trial run for the after party that would come tonight, as I found out part way through. Apparently, Mike slipped a house key into my hand as I slept, expecting me to leave before he woke up. I snuck down the few stairs and made my way into the bathroom to make sure no one messed with me. Once I am satisfied with the results I find something to eat, which is not easy. Everyone must have eaten something during the night. Eventually, I manage to scrape together enough untainted bread, peanut butter, and jelly for a sandwich.

As I eat, Mike walks over to me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Ready for the true chaos tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we're going to need some things though. Like chips and dip, stuff like that."

"Alright, I'll go around and collect money from the guys, I'll loan you my car and you can go get the things."

"Borrow your car?"

"Yeah, I still have a hangover. Give me half an hour or so and I'll get a list together. Then I'll round up one or two guys, who are clear minded enough to help, send them with you."

As we get back from the grocery store, I get one of my gut feelings. Something big would happen tonight. Something I couldn't stop something I couldn't avoid. I place my head in my hand before massaging my temples as I often do when I had a vision.

"Guys, give him his space." I hear Mike say as I get drawn into my vision.

We are inside the house, and it's getting late, about 11:22 PM, when I notice someone dangerously drunk. I move quickly to her side, and begin pulling her to a car outside to get her to a hospital. It's one of my friends, Rebecca. One of my close friends. I unlock the car and put her in the passenger seat, careful to not get her wavy red hair caught in the door and then run to the driver side. Mike gets people to stop and watch. He says something along the lines of "That man is going somewhere with his life, and I don't want him having to do this again, so slow down." I pull out of the driveway fast and begin driving to the nearest hospital, which is at least a few miles away. I turn on the Hazard lights and press down on the accelerator. She must be close to .38 BAC, if not over.

As I come to a curve right before a high bridge, I see a set of bright headlights come towards me from the other side of the bridge. I can't see the road.

I come out of it, because I know what happens next. A few tears are running down my face. Mike is standing at the door, his hand on my shoulder. I turn and can see the concern in his eyes. I close my eyes and shake my head, my sign that it's going to happen regardless.

"Who?" Mike asks quietly.

"Rebecca and I, car crash on the way to a hospital."

"Dammit, Jon." He curses as quietly as he could.

"High beams coming the opposite way, blinded temporarily."

"Then don't go, you're going further with your life than I will with mine. I'll stay sober and go instead."

"No. It doesn't work like that and you know it. No. It has to be me."

He shakes his head, and sighs. "Yeah, well. If that's the case, you're going to go out with a bang then. A couple of the guys brought fireworks, and we will set them up tonight, tell me when you have to leave and we'll set them off."

I smirk, "11:22 is when I notice her dangerously drunk. I pull her to the car and we leave about 11:25. Those better be going off within a few minutes of me leaving, while I still can hear them. Or I may just decide to haunt you."

"You got it boss."

I'm not going to lie, I'm scared because I have no idea if we die in the crash immediately or if we slowly bleed out, but there is no way we could survive this. I could only hope it would happen before we could suffer. I didn't want her to suffer. I could only hope she wouldn't suffer.

"So anything you want us to say once you leave?" He asks me, leaning in to embrace me.

I hug him back, "Tell them the truth about what is happening. Tell them about my vision and that I would like them to make me proud of them the rest of this year. Tell them to not to try to stop me. That I am doing this because it must always happen."

"Okay, Jon. Anything else." Mike asks.

"While we're leaving, I'm going to tell her my feelings because it'll be my last chance."

"Of course." He says, backing away.

"I need to call my mom, tell her I love her and that I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea."  
_

"Are you sure?" I hear my mother crying.

"Yes, as sure as can be. I'm sorry, if anything changes or I survive. I'll let you know."

"Okay, I love you."

"Tell Dad that I'm sorry and I love him."

"Of course sweetie. I love you."

Tears fill my eyes, "I love you too."

My mother hangs up and the phone goes silent. "I'm so sorry."

Rebecca sees me on the stairs with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Jon. Is something wrong?" She asks, sitting next to me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, "No, it's nothing. I just had to say good bye, my mom had to go back home early and I couldn't just leave you guys behind. So I'm staying here, watching out for you guys."

She smiles, and kisses my cheek, "That's so sweet of you. Thanks."

She stands up and walks away.

"No problem," I whisper to myself.


End file.
